


【冬叉】正确的沟通方式是解决矛盾的最好方法

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 本文又名：当你恋人和你闹变扭时操一顿就好了





	【冬叉】正确的沟通方式是解决矛盾的最好方法

**Author's Note:**

> 叉骨重度OOC，冬兵智障奶猫设定，狗血

“啪，啪，啪。”拳头用力的击中沙袋，拳头的主人前特战队长现处于观察期的九头蛇俘虏Rumlow正一下又一下的用力地击打着沙袋。

“对，我他妈就是九头蛇的狗，就算立了功又能怎样，人家终究还是瞧不上你，操！”Rumlow这样想着，再一想到今早的情景就气不打一处来，更用力的打了几拳。

今早他去神盾局接Bucky时，周围的特工都用怀疑的眼神看着他，好像他会随时举枪杀了谁似的，拜托，他现在连枪都没有好么。当他找到Bucky时他正与Steve谈话，前者对于他的到来似乎很惊讶，不情愿的问他怎么来了。Rumlow显得十分尴尬，半天才露出一个局促的笑说：“我来接你，我中午可以给你做饭。”而Bucky更不开心了，说：“我不回去了，你没事不要总出门，快回去。”听听，现在又在下逐客令了，Rumlow只好转身离开。

“呼——”Rumlow停下了折磨沙袋的行为，拿了瓶水喝，看了一眼表，才2点半，他不想回家，反正他叫那个地方为家，由于他还处于观察期而Bucky是他的监管人，所以就住在一起，当然也方便某人对他做些什么。还在九头蛇的时候这事就发生了，起因只是个意外，刚出完任务的武器肾上腺激素特别高，在那些科学家还没有来得及对他进行一系列检查时，他就抓住他的管理者亲了上去，当然如果那也算亲的话，就连那些智商与情商成反比的科学家们都瞬间明白了怎么回事，迅速地离开房间还不忘挂上一个“使用中”的牌子，后来的许多惨痛经历Rumlow都不想提了，反正他就是从九头蛇一路被压到神盾，就连当时躺在病床上的他都没有被放过。

Rumlow穿上外套，心情大好，走出健身房时还不忘给那个女教练一个暗示意味十足的笑。他想通了，反正那混蛋在九头蛇时就把他当成泄欲工具，如果当初那站的是Rollins那他一定亲Rollins了，而在神盾也不就是把他当成见不得光的炮友么，现在他又去找他的老情人了，自己又何必跟一个无所谓的人生气，等观察期一结束，他要搬到神盾宿舍或者干脆回意大利，和这小混蛋永不相见，  
Rumlow一边这样想一边走向酒吧。

当Rumlow再回家时已经是9点，他的监管人正一脸委屈的看着他说：“你去哪了，都没给我做饭。”“酒吧。”对方像是第一次看见向自己放在床头前的袜子里放礼物的是自己的父母而不是圣诞老人一样惊讶，在Rumlow离开客厅后好半天都没说出话来。

睡梦中Rumlow似乎又回到了洞察计划中的三曲翼大楼，天花板压在他身上，爆炸产生的热浪几乎将他吞噬，这时，他看见了那个铁胳膊的小混蛋用那条机械臂捏了捏他的脸，Rumlow瞬间就醒了，不是因为梦而是被疼醒的，因为那条金属臂的主人正压在他身上，灼热的鼻息洒在他脸上，而那条金属臂也真的在捏自己的脸。

“卧槽，小混蛋你干什么，压死老子了，快滚开滚开。”Rumlow没好气的推开了Bucky。

“Rum，家里没牛奶了。”Bucky蹭着Rumlow的脖子。

“怎么，我的监管人，金毛犬不管你了？”

“唔，我不许你那样说Steve。”Bucky撅了下嘴。

“监管条约上可没写对你的老情人应该怎样称呼啊，监管人先生。”Rumlow刻意加重了“老情人”三个字。

Bucky生气地瞪大了眼睛，摔了门就出去了。

“走了也好，一个人清静。”Rumlow这样想。

Bucky再次见到Rumlow是在酒吧里，他正在舞台上跳脱衣舞，周围还围了一群往他内裤里塞零钱的人。Bucky二话没说，穿越人群把喝得大醉的那人扛起就走，不顾对方胡乱说着什么：“Beauty你还没给钱就想约我。”虽然Bucky暂时不准备收拾醉鬼，但他发誓会让这个混蛋尝到代价的。

到家后，Bucky好不容易才把死缠着他不放手的Rumlow放在床上，却又被对方勾住脖子说：“嘿Beauty你长得好像我的Winter，放心我会收你半价的...嗝...”对方话还没说完就打了一个酒味十足的嗝。Bucky想转身拿水给对方可他却死不放手。

“Winter你不要我了。”Rumlow带了点哭腔，这在平时可很少见“我求求你不要走，没有你我不行，不要离开我，我爱你的，我还不够好吗，你是嫌我老还是嫌我脏，你不要去找你的老情人好不好，我只有你一个人了。”说罢Rumlow真的哭了出来。

Bucky终于懂了这两天Rumlow反常的原因：“我不会走的，我爱你。” 

听到这话的Rumlow终于安静了些，Bucky也终于可以休息一下了。

宿醉的第二天清晨是令人头疼的，Rumlow现在就是这样，努力回想却只记起自己昨晚去了酒吧看见一个特别像Winter的帅哥。睁开眼猛地坐起，他感到十分惊恐因为他似乎背着Winter和另一个男人上床了好像还把他带回了家，可转念又一想是小混蛋先不要自己的为什么要心虚。“哦操，我他妈刚刚又在关心他的感受。”Rumlow在心里骂道。

Rumlow走出房间后就看见坐在沙发上喝牛奶的Bucky。

“哟，大忙人Barnes中士今天竟然没出门。”Rumlow倚着墙痞气十足的说。

“我在等你醒来。”对方放下了牛奶杯。

“等我干什么？难道你要告诉我你要和你的老情人结婚了，不要我这个廉价炮友了？”Rumlow说话带着股怨妇味。

“你吃醋了。”对方一针见血的指出。

“额..”Rumlow愣了几秒接着说“别把自己想的太好Barnes中士，你也就是我的廉价炮友而已，顶多算个监管人。”

“是吗？你昨晚可不是这么说的。”

Rumlow开始回想昨晚都做了什么，哦操，那帅哥好像不是长得像....那他妈的就是Winter！！！！

在Rumlow发呆的这段时间对方已经来到他身边将他圈住。

“嗯，Rum你想起来了吗，昨晚我照顾你一晚上算是付全款，你说收我半价，那我是不是可以拿双份的奖赏，我的廉•价•炮•友？”

Rumlow宁愿自己没想起来“嘿，Winter，你听我解释，我能解释清楚的。”

但一切都晚了，Bucky已经将Rumlow抱入卧室把门关上了。

 

 

 

彩蛋一：

“所以说那天我找Steve是想让神盾解除对你监管条约，让你回家是怕你又惹什么事。”Bucky对着将被子蒙在头上装鸵鸟的Rumlow说。

“再来一次，嗯？”

“滚！”恼羞成怒的某人将被子摔在Bucky脸上，带着满身情欲痕迹的光裸身体生气的走了出去。

 

 

彩蛋二：

Bucky是怎样知道Rumlow在酒吧的呢？

是这样的，原本Clint监视Rumlow好好地，可他却去了酒吧，喝多了后又开始跳起脱衣舞，Clint认为再不通知Bucky他的下场就不太好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者15岁写的，想了想长成啥样都是自己家孩子，而且还被lofter屏蔽了，就拎出来了，别留言骂我谢谢


End file.
